The Joker
"Theres only one card that ever makes any difference. It doesn’t add or take away from any of the others. It just is. There’s one in every deck. It always shows up when you least expect it. If you ask me...there needs to be more wild cards out there." The Joker 'is a psychopathic, mass murdering, schizophrenic clown with zero empathy. A criminal mastermind and self-described agent of chaos, the Joker has taken a special interest in psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel, and seems intent on saving her from the world of the rational. Personality The Joker is an anarchist, psychopathic clown without empathy or remorse. Joker has a macabre sense of humor, which he spreads throughout Gotham with both his SmilEX drug and his tendency to carve smiles into the faces of those he kills. Joker has shown himself to be resourceful, intelligent, observant, well-read and manipulative. His motives are a stark contrast to Bruce Wayne's vow to his parents; while Bruce swore to uphold justice and to never take a life, the Joker seems to take sheer pleasure in the madness and brutal deaths his antics result in. He seems to have no remorse or empathy for those around him; he takes lives without hesitation or even aplomb. The act of killing is casual, even funny to him. Joker's view of the world is a bleak, grotesque, almost nihilistic view. Man is a lawless, inherently greedy and violent animal. Given the opportunity, people will throw aside their moral codes and eat each other if it meant getting ahead. His opinion of "normal" people seems to be low; he sees them as faceless, pointless, trivial. Just sheep. Joker is very skilled at manipulation and in this capacity, Joker proves his points through the use of social media via Youtube and a Tumblr account, both known as "Jokernation". Through this medium, he often broadcasts his heinous acts, macabre sense of humor and senseless ramblings to an audience who practically worship him. He sometimes sends these followers on tasks, sometimes trivial and sometimes violent. However the mood strikes him. While nothing is known for sure about the Joker's history, judging from his anarchic tendencies and hatred for any kind of social construct, it is generally thought that he experienced some sort of great loss. In his own words, he suffered a very bad day: "One bad day is all it takes to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy". Whatever that bad day was, it broke him; he shattered into a thousand, angry, insane pieces and when he put himself back together, he was the grinning, Clown Prince of Crime. Joker revels in fear and lawlessness. He believes that people are sheep, bound and imprisoned by their cell phones and computers and consumerism. Everybody else has their eyes closed to life's one, fundamental truth: it's all one big, fat joke. It seems the Joker, behind his red grin and laugh, is a tortured person who has experienced a personality break after a great tragedy. The world stopped making sense and he just embraced the pointlessness of it all. By all appearances, he is Batman's opposite in every way; his dress, his personality, his modus operandi, all are a total opposite to the Batman's style and creed. Joker seeks to spread total chaos and anarchy, and he seems to be totally reckless in this task; going by appearances, Joker is borderling suicidal in his lack of concern for his own personal safety. In all, the Joker is a dangerous, psychopathic, remorseless clown who has dedicated himself to spreading anarchy, chaos and fear just because he can. History Nothing is known of who the Joker used to be. It's unknown how long he's been the Joker. It's unknown why he wears make-up, why he decided to start giving away the SmilEX drug or why he's taken an interest in Harley. Notable Accomplishments N/A Notable Victories --Gary the Mailman (Murdered) Relationships with Others Harleen Quinzel Joker takes a perverse pleasure in taking something innocent and turning it into something broken and grotesque. So it appears he's doing with Harley. Since their first meeting outside the Chevron station, Joker has made it his mission to "help" Harley. He wants her to open her eyes, he wants her to realize that she isn't Dr. Harleen Quinzel; one of the faceless number cards in the deck. She's a freak; a wild card, like him. A Harlequin to his Joker. It's unknown just why he chose ''her to "help", but he sees something in her. It isn't sexual, exactly. It seems to be more spiritual; a dark, supernatural connection; a growing obsession. He seems to be a perverse sort of protector for Harley; a dark reflection of Batman's relationship with Barbarba. He is slowly warping Harley, killing those who would do her harm (or those who would cause her a minor inconvenience). He murdered Dr. Whistler so Harley would have a job, and mutilated the dog of Dr. Quincy Sharp--and threatened his children--to ensure Sharp didn't try to contest it. Whatever his longterm game is, Harley appears to be a part of it. Whether he manages to turn her into his Harlequin or not remains to be seen, but what is for sure: their future holds a lot of blood, misery, fire and ruin. The Batman Ah, the Batman. The Dork Knight. A guy who dresses up like a flying rat and beats the shit out of criminals every night. As of now, Joker sees the vigilante as the embodiment of everything he stands against. Batman isn't a threat, exactly, but he needs to be disposed of and it needs to be done publicly. Not even Joker has any idea what his future with this masked, caped crusader has in store for him. Powers and Abilities Mundane Training & Abilities '''--Blades: Joker is a fan of knives. He always has at least six on him (seven, counting the one in his shoe). He enjoys using a knife, as it allows him to savor the little emotions. He is not only skilled with knives, but they are also one of his favorite methods of killing someone. '--Chemistry:' Joker is an expert chemist. Not only in terms of making explosives, but he was also able to engineer the SmilEX drug, as well as improve and alter it based on performance. '--Disguise:' Despite his trademark scars, Joker is an expert at the art of disguise. A prime example was when he passed himself off as a paramedic in Arkham Institute after Dr. Whistler's murder. '--Escapology:' Joker appears to be an expert at escaping from bonds of all kinds: handcuffs, zip-ties, ropes, chains, straight-jackets, locked rooms--it seems to be nearly impossible to contain Joker when he decides he doesn't want to be restrained anymore. Whether this is due to training or natural talent plus intuition is unclear. '--Explosives:' Joker loves things that go boom. He loves dynamite, he loves molotov cocktails, he loves grenades, he loves C-4, he loves gasoline...it's just so much fun. I mean, with just a few gallons of gasoline and a couple matches, Joker can close down half the city. He also appears to be skilled at controlled, demolition explosions and controlled fires (though who's want to control fire?!?). '--Genius-Level Intellect:' By all appearances, Joker is a genius. Despite his appearance, Joker is surprisingly well-read and more than likely has at least some college education. He is always two or three steps ahead of those around him. '--Hand-to-Hand Combat:' While he may not be trained, the Joker is a fearless, and unpredictable fighter, taking on mob henchmen and cops with ease. He is even able to hold his own against the likes of Batman and Catwoman. One explanation for his fighting skill might have to do with his psychotic personality: the Joker doesn't really fear physical damage to himself like a normal person would, and even when brutally injured, he simply laughs at his own pain. His casual insensitivity to pain, and his extreme fearlessness, lets him take risks that a normal person wouldn't even attempt, so most people just don't see his attacks coming. The Joker's obliviousness to danger makes him invulnerable to what is usually Batman's greatest weapon in combat: his ability to frighten low-level thugs. '--Infiltration:' Joker seems to be able to break into all manner of buildings without leaving a trace. '--Intimidation:' A master of manipulation, Joker is incredibly skilled at intimidating others. Through the use of both subtle tactics and outright terrorism methods, the Joker is frightening and even other criminals and masked madmen view him with contempt, hesitation and fear. '--Marksmanship:' Joker is a fair shot with a gun, though he rarely takes the time to aim; instead, Joker tends to just spray an area with bullets and calls it a day. '--Pain Resistance:' Joker is capable of withstanding an inhuman amount of pain and punishment. Even after extensive, brutal injuries, Joker keeps on going with a laugh and a smile, refusing to stay down no matter what his opponents do to him. '--Tactical Analysis:' Joker is capable of planning very methodical, detailed plans. He is more than able to predict the moves and tactics of his foes, and is very good at outthinking others and planning ahead when he wants to. '--Technology:' By all accounts, Joker is very skilled with all manner of personal technology and electronics. Paraphernelia '--Knives:' Joker always has at least six knives on his person. Weaknesses '--Mental Illness:' Obviously, Joker is severely mentally ill. This reckless, fractured perspective on the world will eventually trip him up and probably lead to his downfall. Notes --The Joker's faceclaim is Matthew Gray Gubler. Trivia --The Joker likes old 1950's music, old-school rap, Tiny Tim, some Indy, old-school punk, 80's hair metal and glam-rock. --Joker's blog is called "Jokernation". --Joker's favorite colors are purple and green. --Joker's favorite movies are Clockwork Orange, The Running Man, Schindler's List (which was hilarious), Ghostbusters, Caddyshack, Halloween (the original), Star Wars, Requiem for a Dream, Casablanca, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, The Shining, Starship Troopers, Reality Bites, Groundhog's Day and Trainspotting. --Loves Looney Toones and the Three Stooges. Also loves old TV shows from the 1970's and 80's. --Loves reading essays, Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett and JK Rowling. --Favorite television shows are The Simpsons, Wonder Showzen, Venture Bros, Sealab: 2021, Aqua Teen Hunger Force ''and ''Tim & Eric: Awesome Show, Great Job! Category:Male Characters Category:Supervillain Category:Chaotic Evil Characters Category:Native of Earth-Prime Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Gotham Knights Category:Human